Multi-partitioned tubes are known as the containers for cosmetics or adhesives. These containers have multiple compartments to be separately filled with various contents that differ in color and property but are used together, as by mixing the components.
In the case of tubular containers, the tube has the ring cross-sectional area partitioned into a couple of compartments and is hereinafter referred to as a multi-partitioned body of a tubular container or a multi-partitioned tube. The tube is cut to a certain length, and each section of tube is provided with a head portion comprising neck for discharging the contents at the upper end. Each tubular body is sealed at the other end as by pressing flat and welding the lower end.
The following processes have been proposed in the conventional art to manufacture the multi-partitioned tubular body that is a main member of the multi-partitioned tubular container:    (1) A process for combining and fixing a set of molded components, as by adhesion; and    (2) A process for fitting partition walls inside the molded tube to divide the inner space into multiple compartments, as by using the welding means.
However, the above-described first process of conventional art had the following problems:    (1) This process requires a step of joining the components together as by using adhesion.    (2) The seams of joined components are visible from outside. Since these seams give a bad effect on the appearance of the tube, a sheet of decorative material may be used to conceal the seams. In that case, a new material and an additional process step are required, thus causing an increased cost.
The second process of conventional art had the following problems:    (1) This process requires the steps of molding partition walls and fitting a wall or two to the inner surface of the tube, thus causing an increased cost.    (2) The lower end of the tube is pressed flat for sealing. Since at that time, the lower end thickness becomes non-uniform due to the effect of the partition walls, the seal welding is troublesome.
This invention has been made to solve the above-described problems. A technical problem of this invention is to obtain a multi-partitioned body of a tubular container in a single operation, in which inner space is divided into multiple compartments by a partition wall or walls. Another problem is to avoid seams that spoil the appearance of the multi-partitioned tubular body. Still another problem is to allow the lower end of the tube to be pressed flat in a uniform thickness. The object of this invention is to provide a multi-partitioned tubular container that can be manufactured at a low cost and in as few production steps as possible.